


Fetish

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fetish

Title: Fetish  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #159: Kinky  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: I wouldn't call this kinky, exactly.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fetish

~

Remus fell asleep the moment Severus fed him the Pain Potion.

Once Remus was unconscious, Severus got into bed and looked him over, mentally cataloguing the newest scars from the recent full moon.

With a single finger he traced a particularly angry mark, then, leaning forward, he licked it carefully.

Slowly, over the course of minutes, he mapped Remus’ skin, worshipping the scars he could see, searching for those he could only only feel.

Finally satisfied he’d found them all, he held Remus close. As many kinky things as they’d done, nothing satisfied him as much as simply touching Remus.

~


End file.
